


Waking Moments

by sg1mouse



Series: 69 Shades of Discovery [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Masturbation, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg1mouse/pseuds/sg1mouse
Summary: Jack and Daniel are stuck in an elevator... need I say more?





	Waking Moments

“Hold the elevator!” Daniel shouted as he ran down the hall.

An arm came out, preventing the doors from closing.  As the elevator doors folded back into themselves, Daniel came to a sliding halt, hit the wall and bounced off.  He would have crumpled to the floor if Jack hadn’t been there to catch him.

“Whoa there, speedy!” O’Neill said as he brushed Daniel off and made sure he was steady on his feet.  “Where you goin’ all in a rush?”

Startled by the collision with the wall, Daniel blankly looked at Jack, “Wha…?”

Jack pushed his friend’s glasses up his nose and ushered him into the waiting elevator.  As the doors closed on the two men, Daniel remembered what he was in such a rush for.

“Oh… Ja… Jack!  Good… um, yeah.  I, I found a possible location of another Ancient repository.  I was just going down to show General Hammond.”

Jack looked him up and down.  He couldn’t help but smile at the little kid glow that Daniel was giving off.  He was actually bouncing on the balls of his…

“Daniel.”

Looking up from his notes with a questioning expression, he murmured, “Hmm?”

“Did we forget something… maybe?”

Daniel’s eyebrows knitted together, then he realized what he thought Jack was referring too.

“Oh!  No, no, no, Jack!  See… it’s not like the face hugger at all!  It’s an actual repository of scrolls and, and…”

“DANIEL!” Jack gave him that one loud shout that usually stops his excited archeologist dead.  O’Neill then purposely looked down, but noticed that Daniel was still in tunnel vision mode.  “Where are your shoes?”

Looking down at his sock clad feet, he immediately blushed, “Oh… um… I, I guess I forgot that I kicked them off.”

Jack had to chuckle at him, “You need a keeper.  Maybe you should think about getting them on BEFORE you…”

The elevator gave a jerk, sending both of them to the floor in a heap.

“What the hell?!” Jack mumbled as he started to push Daniel off of him.  Catching a whiff of his friend up close opened memories of the previous mission.  One where he found out that Daniel actually dreamed of _him_.  And not chaste ones… full boner dreams.

“Sorry…” Daniel’s voice was soft as he looked into Jack’s eyes.

Then the elevator jerked again and came to a dead stop.  All the lights went out and the blue emergency ones came on.

“What is going on?” Jack reluctantly stood up and reached for the phone. “O’Neill here, what the hell just happened?”

He was quietly turning an angry red as he listened.  Daniel scooted to the back wall and leaned up against it, figuring they were going to be stuck for a while, seeing Jack’s reaction to the man on the other end of the phone.

Jack turned and saw Daniel stretched out sitting on the floor.  Ankles crossed, feet wiggling slightly, totally relaxed.  The image had a very calming affect on the colonel.  And an arousing one too.

“No… no… Just get it fixed.  Dr. Jackson and I are fine here.  Just wish Felger could have given me a heads up so I could’ve had my yo-yo with me.”  Slamming the phone back onto the hook, he turned back to Daniel.

“Welp… we’re stuck, at least an hour,”  then he gave Daniel a serious look, “And don’t even _think_ of showing me all that stuff you’ve got for Hammond.”

With a twinkle in his eye, Daniel smiled at him,  “Wouldn’t dream of it, Jack.”

“Liar,” Jack said as he sat down next to him.

“Oh… I can think of… other things to do.”  Daniel’s voice was low and husky.  Not at all like his normal tone.

Jack lifted an eyebrow at him.  Daniel just smiled and licked his lips.  That was a low blow as far as Jack was concerned.  Still, the memory of that cliff top encounter went straight to his dick.  But this _wasn’t_ another planet… it was the SGC.  The heart of _Don’t ask, Don’t tell_.

“Ah… Daniel,” Jack started to say then stopped.  He cleared his throat as he looked into the deep, beautiful blue eyes, “Aw hell…” he said before reaching over and pulling his friend into a deep, passionate kiss.

And oh… could Daniel kiss!

Jack groaned as his tongue twisted and wrestled with Daniel’s.  Pulling him even closer to feel the strong chest next to his own, he was very happy that Daniel didn’t have his customary jacket on this time.

The younger man scooted closer still and let his hand slowly trail down the colonel’s chest.  As the kiss continued, all reason fled the elevator.  Drawing away slightly, Daniel began to blaze a trail of nips and kisses down Jack’s neck.  Pulling his C.O.’s tee-shirt from the properly tucked in position, Daniel inched his hand inside and up his strong and flat stomach.  Jack let out a soft moan as Daniel’s long fingers fondled his nipples and twisted in his chest hair.  Moving into a more comfortable position, Daniel gently pushed Jack down to lie on the floor.

“Daniel…” Jack tried again to voice some reason into the situation.

“Shhhhhh, Jack,” the archeologist whispered as he pulled the black tee up further so he could latch onto his friend’s nipple.  After the first couple of sucks and nibbles, Daniel continued his statement, “Let me repay you for the gift you gave me…”

With Jack’s eyes closed and his head thrown back, the only response was a small grunt.  The older man placed a hand on Daniel’s head and petted the soft, short hair.  Now he kind of wished that the linguist hadn’t gotten his hair cut… at least as short as it was now.

Daniel went to work on Jack’s belt and proceeded to unbutton his pants.  His nimble fingers slid into the waistband of the boxers and gently wrapped around his rapidly stiffening member.

“Ohhh… god…” Jack moaned quietly.

That was Daniel’s cue.  Getting to his knees, he tugged on Jack’s BDU’s until the military man lifted his butt slightly and let the pants be pulled down.  Daniel let out a small gasp as Jack’s cock sprang up, beckoning to him.

“Mmmm…” Daniel hummed.

Leaning down, he ran his tongue softly over the slightly moist head, tasting the pre-cum of the man beneath him.  The musky smell of O’Neill made his own cock jump to attention.  Daniel tried to tease and play, but the animalistic urges were taking control.  He devoured Jack’s dick in one.

“Ah… yes… Danny…”

Sucking hard as he pulled to the top, Daniel closed his eyes and savored the taste of his best friend.  The feel of satin skin encasing the hard organ made his own cock twitch with need.  He began to pull and stroke Jack’s balls as his head bobbed up and down the thick shaft in slow, measured time.

Jack was clutching at Daniel’s tee-shirt, trying his hardest to be quiet.  It was one of the toughest things he’d ever had to do.  He decided right there and then _never_ to complain about his linguist’s mouth again!

Sitting back a moment, Daniel looked up at his friend.  “What would you like me to do, Jack?”

Only half opening his eyes, he murmurs, “Just keep going, Danny.  Work that magic mouth of yours.”

With a seductive smile, Daniel moved Jack’s legs wider.  Pulling off the colonel’s boot and sliding one leg out of his uniform, the young man moved in between his friend’s legs, draping them over his shoulders.  One hand then began to massage Jack’s balls while he slowly dragged his tongue from root to tip and down again.  Jack’s moan echoed around the tiny space and Daniel smiled again.  He loved making his _big, black-ops commander_ squirm.  Pausing on a pulse point, Daniel slowly began to suck and nip.

“Ohhhhhhh… god!”

Swirling his tongue all around the throbbing, needy cock, Daniel lowered one hand to rub the peritoneum, and circle a finger around the tender pucker.  Dipping his head further down, the anthropologist flicked his tongue around Jack’s asshole.

“Ohhhh… yes… Danny,” the colonel moaned, “more!”

Another smile worked its way onto Daniel’s face.  He knew Jack would like this.  As he kept slowly stroking the rock hard member, Daniel pushed his tongue into the waiting hole.  More moans came from the man he was rimming.

Closing his eyes as he continued to pleasure his best friend, Daniel pushed in harder and felt Jack jump.

“God, Daniel… where… where did you… learn to do… this?”

Lifting his head slightly, he replied, “Sha’re.  She would drive me wild doing this.”

With a grunt of acknowledgement, Jack floated back into the blissful sensations.  Daniel moved slowly back to the hard member that was about to burst and started to deep throat Jack again.  The colonel moaned out loud and began to thrust up into the warm, shameless mouth.  As he worked the cock faster, Jack grabbed onto Daniel’s head and held it tight.  With one more long lingering suck, the cum let loose into his mouth.  Pulling and sucking, the linguist didn’t let a drop get by him.

As Jack tried to calm his breathing, Daniel moved up and covered his mouth in a deep kiss, sharing the taste of his friend with him.  Slowly, they parted and Daniel flopped against the wall, with a sly grin.  Jack sat up and stared at him.

“Wow!” was all he could say.

“Thanks.  I hoped you would like it.” Daniel smiled at him.

Jack began to pull up his pants on when he looked over to his friend, “Do you…” he waved a hand in the air trying to convey his meaning, “you know… want…”

“Nope,” Daniel grinned, “I’m good.  Just need a shower now.  And some clean pants.”

Jack nodded his understanding.  They would both be heading to the locker rooms once the elevator was fixed.  Then Jack smirked at Daniel, “That could hold a whole new set of possibilities, ya’ know.”

Daniel just smiled.

The elevator jerked and the lights came back on.  Both men got up from the floor and gathered their belongings.  Daniel pressed the button for the locker room floor and gave Jack one last longing look.  With a thin smile, O’Neill whispered, “Later.”

As the doors opened, Daniel was hopping on the balls of his sock clad feet, and holding his file folder in front of his twitching cock.  These newly discovered mutual meetings just took on a whole new level of meaning for both of them.

 

TBC


End file.
